


Jitters

by orphan_account



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7769731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poussey is nervous about her new job. Brooke tries her best to calm them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jitters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreshBrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/gifts).



Brooke took a big bite of the food and had to literally bite back a moan. “This is like really good. Really, really good.”

“Seriously?” Poussey asked, a grin breaking out onto her face. “Good enough to be served at Judy King’s restaurant?”

“Baby, you already have the job,” Brooke reminded her as she slid out of her seat. She came up behind Poussey and wrapped arms around her waist.

“Yeah, I know Brooke but tomorrow is my first day on the job. I want to make a good impression on the other cooks and customers.”

Brooke kissed the side of her cheek. “You will, baby.”


End file.
